Danian Grey
Email: manman@docwendy.com Description Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black Height: 5'8" Weight: 160 Age: 16 Place of Origin: Altara Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 3 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History DMHandle: jasonr Name: Danian Grey Place of Origin: Altara Hair color: Black Eye color: brown Height: 5?8 Weight: 160 Physical traits: Is right handed although his right arm was scarred at birth, rendering it barely able to grasp a sword, although his left is fine. Typical olive Altaran skin. Brief history: Note- Dorian is a PC, we worked this out together and she will be sending in a separate bio. Danian was lost in memories; he was fleeing his home, and seeking safety. It had all started with politics. Memory washed over him. He remembered when he heard of his birth. ?You, Danian, and your brother, Dorian, were born at the exact same time. You first and then Dorian right after. Once we could see you we knew that there was something wrong. Your right little arm was mangled and twisted, and when Dorian opened his eyes, we knew that there was no sight in them?? Ever since birth, Danian and Dorian had moved lock-stepped, with both of their handicaps weighing them down. Since birth not only did they share the same face and features, they were also completely inseparable. They went everywhere together, Danian sometimes helping Dorian, and sometimes not. For a blind child, he got around amazingly well. Another memory took hold of him. He remembered on their fifth naming day, their father took them and placed them on his lap, one on each knee, and told him their inevitable future. ?Dorian, Danian, I am the lord of the branch of our house. We are related to a noble house and we are expected to keep up tradition of keeping the power of the house within our family. Normally, the firstborn male would take over the position of the head-of-house, but you are both males, and born at the same time. When the time comes, you will have to be separated.? Danian didn?t understand much of that, only the part about being separated from Dorian, but the fact that they would be apart someday made him sad. Danian remembered many things, especially the other members of their family, watching, waiting for one of them to slip, waiting to take out one of them. When they were eight, they were assigned to a mentor, Carl Ranoch, who taught them boring things like letters and words. It was generally accepted that because Dorian was blind, he could not be good with politics, and therefore not be able to become the head-of-house, but then he proved everyone wrong. This memory was a sweet one. When they were ten, their father took them to a meeting with another house, to test their abilities. He told them to be absolutely quite and listen to everything. In the end, he asked them to tell him what they saw, Danian told him that he didn?t see anything special, but Dorian told him something and his face lit up. Later he heard from his relative?s rooms, ?Amazing?completely assessed? might have to reconsider?? Danian did not know it at the time, but that assessment bought Dorian more time to live. When they were fourteen, their relatives decided that they didn?t need the confusion of deciding the heir, so they tried to assassinate them. When they were traveling together to their room, they were attacked. After they barely managed to escape, and not unscathed, their father decided that it was time for them to learn the sword. Their musty old mentor, Carl, also happened to be a competent swordsman, and was told to teach them the weapon. Danian used to struggle through those lessons; he had to learn the sword while barely able to grasp the handle with his good hand. His left hand never grew anywhere near strong enough to compensate for his right, but it did help. He ended up using his right hand only to guide, and his left as the power. Because he lacked the strength in his right arm, he could not do powerful attacks or head on blows. Instead, he tried to increase his agility and speed. A few months later, the next attack came. Everything happened in slow motion, a man came in with a bare sword, pointing at them. Danian had no idea what to do; they were two barely trained boys with handicaps. He realized that Dorian might not realize that he was a threat. ?Dorian, another assassin.? They ended up using their advantages, Dorian began holding the assassin off because he was stronger, and Danian used his speed to sneak around the man?s defenses and kill him. Although the experience was traumatizing, it made them closer than ever. Events like these happened a couple of times the next year too. Although, those times, Carl was there to protect them. Once they turned sixteen though, something terrible happened, their father was assassinated during the night. Danian?s memory of the night was foggy. He remembered Carl coming in on them sleeping. ?Your father has been found dead with your uncle?s knife in his back. Without his protection, assassins have already been hired to kill you. Your mother is also in danger, but don?t worry, I will protect her.? Danian had a vivid memory of running away, how Carl told them that they would have to go to Tar Valon for safety. Tar Valon and the White Tower were safe places; the assassins could not get them there. Danian wanted to go back to his home and make sure that his mother was all right, but he couldn?t, he had to go to Tar Valon. Danian remembered coming into Tar Valon, with orders to go to the Warders, and be trained there. Carl had told them that he sent a note ahead of them alerting the Warders of their presence, and Danian remembered hoping and preying that they would be accepted. Danian followed his directions and walked with Dorian to their destination. Memory ended, and reality came crashing down on him. He stood in front of the Warders Yard, wanting to be accepted. All of his life, all of his past experiences and memories all led up to this one moment. The time for memories was over. Category:WS 3 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios